


You Cast a Spell on me

by Laisaxrem



Series: This Is Us (italian version) [25]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Yamanaka Week 2021, and a little bit of angst i think, but only at the beginning, parenting
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: È la festa per la nascita della diciassettesima generazione di Ino-Shika-Cho e mentre Ino riposa un poco, a Sai viene posta una strana domanda.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: This Is Us (italian version) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494707
Kudos: 1





	You Cast a Spell on me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [You Cast a Spell on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571232) by [Laisaxrem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem)



> DATA: Mercoledì 15 Dicembre 1687  
> TITOLO: Glad you Came - The Wanted
> 
> Yamanaka Week 2021. Day 3: Parenting / ~~Art & Crafts~~ / ~~Legacy~~

«Come diavolo fai?»

La voce stupefatta di Naruto riscosse Ino dai suoi pensieri.

Con la nascita di Inojin era finalmente completa la diciassettesima generazione dei clan Akimichi, Nara e Yamanaka, così, come da tradizione, avevano dato una festa a cui erano stati invitati anche i capi e gli anziani degli altri clan, nonché l’Hokage e i loro affetti più stretti… praticamente era presente mezza Konoha. L’unico luogo abbastanza grande per accogliere tutti era il quartiere dei Nara e Shikamaru, un po’ borbottando (ma sempre con un piccolo sorriso sul volto), aveva accettato di ospitarli tutti quel pomeriggio.

Naruto stava fissando Sai che teneva delicatamente tra le braccia Inojin mentre gli dava da mangiare. Il loro bambino aveva solo dieci giorni ed era così piccolo che stava tutto sull’avambraccio di suo marito. Ogni volta che li guardava, che guardava le due persone più importanti della sua vita, sentiva il cuore gonfiarsi nel petto. Era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai provato e sì, ripagava mille volte il dolore del parto, e le tribolazioni in gravidanza… e gli aborti.

Non che fosse facile occuparsi di un neonato. Per niente. Aveva orari folli, mangiava continuamente e quando non mangiava dormiva o piangeva o andava cambiato (o piangeva perché andava cambiato, o piangeva perché aveva fame, o altre combinazioni dei quattro). Era estenuante. Un paio di volte si era anche addormentata per qualche secondo col bambino ancora attaccato al seno e la cosa l’aveva spaventata da morire. In effetti, Ino non aveva mai avuto così tanta paura in vita sua. Nemmeno durante la Guerra, quando pensava che sarebbe morta in ogni momento. Questa, quella che provava ora, era una paura del tutto diversa. Perché non temeva per sé ma per Inojin. Aveva paura che battesse la testa, che soffocasse nel sonno o che durante il bagnetto scivolasse sott’acqua… ed era lì solo da dieci giorni. Non che nei nove mesi precedenti non avesse avuto paura di far male inconsciamente al suo piccolo (e sì, ora si rendeva conto di essere stata un po’ assillante con Sai e sua madre e prima o poi avrebbe chiesto loro scusa), ma aveva sempre avuto la certezza che l’avrebbe protetto col suo corpo. Letteralmente.

Ma ora. Ora quell’esserino era qualcosa di separato da lei e questo le metteva addosso una paura del diavolo. A volte sentiva un dolore fisico anche solo a separarsi da lui. Dannazione, ora capiva perché alcune kunoichi non tornavano in missione dopo il parto, o perché sua madre aveva sempre avuto una faccia da funerale ogni volta che lei usciva per incontrarsi con il Team 8: Inojin era nato solo da dieci giorni eppure sentiva irrefrenabile dentro di sé il desiderio di raddrizzare ogni cosa storta del mondo solo per renderlo un posto sicuro per il suo bambino. Kami-sama, doveva darsi una calmata o sarebbe impazzita.

Con un notevole sforzo seppellì (per un po’) quei pensieri nella mente e tornò a chiacchierare con una Sakura molto incinta, un orecchio teso ad ascoltare la conversazione tra Naruto e Sai.

«Come faccio a far cosa?» chiese suo marito, il tono un po’ incerto.

Nei nove anni da quando si era liberato del controllo della Radice, Sai aveva fatto enormi progressi nelle capacità relazionali e nell’esprimere i propri sentimenti. C’era ancora da lavorare su alcuni aspetti ma Ino si meravigliava un po’ ogni volta che vedeva un sorriso genuino sul suo viso, o captava un’emozione dal tono della sua voce.

«A tenerlo così», spiegò Naruto, e quando Sakura si piegò appena di lato per osservare la scena anche Ino si sentì giustificata a fare lo stesso.

«Basta appoggiarlo sul braccio e contro il petto, tener ferma la testa e –»

«Non così. Così _così_!» insistette l’altro ed Ino dovette ammettere che non aveva la minima idea di cosa Naruto stesse dicendo. E a giudicare dall’espressione sul suo volto anche per Sai era lo stesso. Probabilmente il loro amico se ne rese conto perché s’affrettò a trovare altre parole per spiegarsi. «Lo tieni come… non lo so… come se avessi tutta la sicurezza del mondo, come se fosse una cosa semplicissima!» Naruto gesticolò un po’ verso il neonato e Ino sentì l’urgenza di andare da loro e dirgli di _tenere quelle cazzo di manacce lontane dal suo bambino_. Ma in realtà Naruto _era_ a distanza di sicurezza… almeno quello.

«Ancora non capisco».

Naruto sospirò. «È che… prima Shikamaru mi ha mollato in mano Shikadai-chan per qualche minuto e… non lo so… ero completamente _terrorizzato_. Come se potesse cadermi da un secondo all’altro. E stava solo _dormendo_!»

«Oh», fu l’unica risposta di Sai, lo sguardo che cadeva verso Inojin che ancora succhiava, gli occhi chiusi, le manine strette al petto.

«Mmm. È questione di abitudine», intervenne Shikamaru avvicinandosi loro a passo lento, il figlioletto stretto al petto che dormiva beato. «Ed è più facile di quello che sembra».

«Disse l’uomo che all’inizio aveva paura di cambiare un pannolino…» ribatté Temari, causando l’ilarità generale, mentre si avvicinava al marito e gli si appoggiava al fianco con una leggera spallata. «E mi ridava Shikadai come se fosse stato ricoperto di carta-bombe».

«Bè, è normale avere paura», s’inserì Sai, il volto pensieroso. «Shikadai è la cosa più importante per lui come Inojin è la cosa più importante per me. Certo che abbiamo paura. Ma siamo padri. Combattiamo noi la paura perché ne affrontino di meno i nostri figli, no?»

Oh.

In passato qualche conoscente le aveva chiesto, con insistenza, come potesse sopportare di stare con un ragazzo come Sai, così strano, così emozionalmente _diverso_. E lo dicevano come se fosse un qualche genere di difetto, o una cosa inconcepibile. Ecco, quella era una delle tante volte in cui avrebbe voluto prendere quelle persone e sbattergli sul muso quanto fosse _magnifico_ il suo uomo.

Non resistendo più alla tentazione si alzò e si avvicinò ai suoi due ragazzi mentre Temari annuiva e si sporgeva sulle punte dei piedi per dare un bacio leggero a Shikamaru.

«Hai perfettamente ragione, Sai».

E Ino si strinse a lui, avvolgendogli le braccia in vita ed affondando il volto tra le sue scapole, sentendo la stanchezza ritrarsi un poco, come se con la sua sola presenza Sai la stesse ricaricando. Ma dopotutto sapeva cos’era a farla sentire meglio. Era l’amore, solo l’amore. Sapeva che sarebbe stata una strada lunga e difficile, crescere il loro bambino, essere una famiglia. Ma aveva imparato molte cose da suo padre ed essere una famiglia era una di quelle.

«Ti amo», sussurrò nei suoi vestiti. E dopo un ultimo abbraccio ritornò alla festa.

**Author's Note:**

> Un'altra cosa nata un po' così questa mattina.  
> In realtà la battuta centrale, quella sul "parla quello che aveva paura di cambiare i pannolini" era una cosa che avevo scritto anni fa per la KakaSaku. Molti anni fa (non fatemi dire quanti, vi prego). Era una drabble lunga un centinaio di parole. Il concetto mi piaceva molto ma non avevo mai avuto modo di riutilizzarla... fino ad oggi. Anche se non è uscita proprio come avevo immaginato all'inizio. Volevo qualcosa di leggero, ironico, che facesse sorridere. Ma vi beccate questo. Mi spiace.


End file.
